Broken Glass and Loving Hearts
by TonisMaximus
Summary: This story takes place after Shatterglass, the fourth book in CO. It's a romance story about Tris and her student Keth. You don't really need to have read the book to understand. But, reading it might help clear up a few things. My frist TP fic. Please R
1. Chapter One

Broken Glass and Loving Hearts

A/N: This story takes place after Shatterglass and is going to be a Tris/Keth fic. Keth is Tris's student in Shatterglass. If you didn't already know that. I'm re-uploading the story because I wrote this a a couple of years ago. I'm trying to fix some of errors that make the story seem immaturely written. This first chapter didn't have too much to correct. But here it goes.

After capturing the Ghost and 'helping' the people of Tharios, Tris, Niko, Keth, and Glaki were traveling on a boat to the Starlight Islands. The boat was sturdy but not luxurious to Niko's taste. Since they were the only people on the boat, they could pretty much do whatever they wanted. 

"I don't like boats," said four year Glaki as played with her dolls and Little Bear. Her dolls were having an adventure climbing Little Bear Mountain. "Why are we even on the boat?"

"That's easy Glaki," explained twenty year old Keth as he walked onto the deck. "Niko and the other mages didn't think Tharios was a very good place to write their book so they decided to go to the Starlight Islands. Now, how about we each some lunch? It's nearly midday. You coming Tris?" he asked her as he picked up Glaki and carried her to the eating room.

Tris was starting to feel a little seasick. Although she was a weather-mage she didn't much care for being on a boat. She knew that she walking in crazy patters when a strong arm came around her waist. She looked up to see Keth staring down at her with Glaki balanced on one shoulder like an overgrown parrot. 

"I don't need your help." she told him quietly.

"I know you don't need it. I'm just making your life easier." he responded. Tris gave up. She knew he was right. So she leaned in close to him and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body. The three made their way to eating room with Little Bear and Chime walking behind them. 

They entered the eating room where Niko and the ship's crew were waiting for them. Keth untangled himself from the two clinging girls while he helped Tris sit down on one side of him and placed Glaki on the other side. They blessed the food and started eating. Tris never ate much on boats. She let Keth fix her a small plate of flat bread and grapes. There were two reasons she never ate much on the boat: one was that she always seasick, two was that the ship's crewmen would always stare at her.

'As if they would ever get some from me' she though to herself as her hair sparked slightly. 

"Well, I'm done," she said a she pushed plate aside. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Do you need any help Miss Trisana?" all the crewmen asked at the same time.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." she said as she walked slowly out of the room to own. When she arrived in the room she shared with Glaki, she almost fainted as she fell on the bed and into a deep sleep.

Keth was starting to worry about Tris. She hardly ate anything and needed someone else's help to walk most of the time. "I'd better go to her room and see what's wrong."

Tris had just woken up from a nightmare she'd been having. The Ghost was chasing her again with that awful yellow veil. 'Oh well, might as well go back to sleep' she thought. But then someone opened her door. 'I really hope it isn't one of those crewmen. My magic is almost all burnt out.' She tried to fake her sleep, hoping the person would go away.

Keth walked into the room to see that Tris was asleep. He didn't want to bother her but his urge to see her took over. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Tris could feel the extra weight on the bed. She knew it was a man. 'I'll shock him as soon as he touches me' but she heard,

"I don't think she'll wake up if just touch her face."

The voice belonged to Keth. She was about to do something when she felt his hand touch her cheek. Then his fingers moved to her lips and touched them gently. It took everything she had not to wake up. 

"Keth," she whispered gently as she grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me," she said as he tried to get up. So, with no choice left, he lay down next to her and put one arm around her as he fell asleep.

For one of the first times, Tris felt safe and warm. She moved closer to him and was amazed at how they fit together perfectly. She could feel her magic coming back to her as she fell into a long needed sleep.

About an hour later, Glaki was tired of playing dolls so she went to her room to take a nap until supper. When she opened the door, she saw Tris and Keth sleeping in each other's arms. She wanted to be with them too. She put on her determined face, climbed into bed, and squeezed her way between the two. Surprisingly Tris and Keth separted a bit to let Glaki in. 

"Just like a family. A mama, a papa, and a little girl," she said as she fell asleep.

Soon after, Tris woke up. She now found her on one side of the bed with Keth on the other side and Glaki in the middle. She also noticed that Keth was awake and was staring at her.

"You're starting to look like those crewmen," she told him, trying to be cold.

"Well, I guess me and them are all aware of how beautiful you are." he said, very charmingly.

"All they see in me is a night of fun. They don't think I'm anything, other than a girl to spend the night with." she retorted.

"I don't think that," Keth said as he picked Glaki to hold her in his arms as moved closer to Tris. "Look at Glaki, she's so sweet when she's asleep."

"Don't try and change the subject," Tris said as she stroked Glaki's hair. He moved Glaki to the other side of him so she was lying on the bed again. Then, he kissed Tris on the cheek and he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Tris was slightly embarassed during the entire situation. "It's almost suppertime. We'd better go to the eating room." She told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, it's almost dark and I can smell the food. I'm really hungry Keth, it feels like I haven't eaten in days. Wake up Glaki and let's go." 

"Okay. Come Glaki, it's time to eat supper," he said as he shook the little girl gently. After they all freshened up a bit, they walked out of Tris' room to the eating room. Keth lightly wrapped an arm around Tris' waist again and held Glaki's hand as they entered the eating room.

"We didn't hear a sound from you three all afternoon." said Niko as they sat down. "And Tris, you look much better."

"We were taking a nap. I think it was the nap that made me feel better. Oh, look! Here comes the food. I'm so hungry." said Tris.

"All three of you?" asked Niko, "Together? Isn't that a lot of food Tris?"

"Yes, we all were in my room. And this is the perfect amount of food for me. It feels like I haven't eaten in days." she she kept saying as she stuffed the food into her mouth.

"Aye, there's nothin' better'n a lass that eats like she should!" exclaimed the captain of the boat. "Why most o' those girls we get won't touch a thing. We 'ardly ever see a lovely, healthy, young lass at the marryin' age without a man. Aye boys!?"

"Aye!" responded the crewmen. "Cap'n! Cap'n!" yelled one of the crewmen. "There's a strom yonder. It's a pretty bad one. I don't think we can get 'round it in time."

"I'll take take care of it. " said Tris. "Come on Keth."

"Can the lass really do somethin' 'bout that storm?" asked the captain.

"She's a weather-mage," informed Niko, "She handled muchworse before."

A/N: Now that you've read the new and improved first chapter. REVIEW!!!! Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of my wonderful story. If you've read this before the next few chapters are going to very different. So, as always, I don't own anyone or anything. But, enjoy anyways.

Tris and Keth ran onto the deck. Keth wasn't quite sure why Tris wanted him be there since his magic was just lightning, and not all types of weather like hers. But, he didn't want to upset his teacher since they were just starting to get along. He watched as Tris drove the rain and wind away but coaxed the lightning over to them.

"Come on Keth!" she yelled, "We both need a little power boost right?" 

He couldn't believe what she was saying. But he really didn't mind. He had been a little low on power for the last few days. He raised his arms into the sky like she was and absorbed some of the lightning. It felt like an instant surge of energy running through his body. He noticed that the rest of the storm was starting to come back near the ship.

"Tris!" he yelled, "You need to hold back the storm so we can get the boat through!"

"Okay!" he heard her voice, "Go tell the crewmen to get out here and make the boat get through this area. I can't hold the storm for very long. GO!" She untied some of her braids and released enough magic to help her hold back the storm. 

Keth ran from the front of the boat back towards the part where the crew was. "We need to steer this thing away from the rocks as fast as we can. Tris can't hold back the storm for very long." He shouted at the men.

"Ay, sir!" replied the captain. "Come on men! We need to change course. Set the sails toward the west and guide the ship that way. We should be able to avoid the worst part of the storm. What are you waitng for?" he asked the silent crew. "Get yer butts moving!" 

The crew scrambled about trying to change the course of the boat. The storm was becoming more powerful. Tris couldn't use much more of her magic. But she could to tell that the crew wasn't finished yet. "Here it goes." She said to herself, forcing most of the magic she had into the storm. 

The crew had safely guided most of the ship through until a large gust of wind knocked it off of it's course. Along with that, it made the storm too strong for Tris to hold back. She collapsed onto the deck as the wind blew the tattered boat onto the sands of their destination.

"Well, at least we're finally to the Starlight Islands." sighed Niko as he came out of his room with himself and Glaki dressed in clean clothes. "Keth, could you please get Tris so we can find a nice inn to stay at tonight."

While Niko and Glaki got off the boat, Keth went to find Tris. He found the girl passed out near the front of the boat and picked her up.

"Hey, Tris. We're here." he whispered, gently shaking her.

"We are?" came her groggy voice. "Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm not used to holding back a storm with that much power on unsolid ground." Keth lifted her up with much difficulty as she kept talking. "You can put me down, I know I'm heavy. I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own."

"No, no. I like carrying you. Just rest alright." he kissed her forehead and took her off the boat onto the beach. There, Niko was waiting and Glaki was playing with Little Bear. When Keth arrived, Niko walked over to a small house and talked to the woman that own it. Niko threw a bundle at Keth, which was a clean gown and undergarments for Tris to change into. They went into the house and Keth put Tris down behind a changing screen. 

"You need to change your clothes, here." he tossed the clothes over the screen and Tris caught them. After a few minutes he asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered, "I just need my petticoats that's all."

"Don't worry about all those stupid little things you wear under your gown. Nobody sees them anyway. Now, you have undergarments and the dress, you don't really need anything else." he informed her.

"Spoken like a true boy. I'm done dressing. You come get me now," she said. He came to the other side of the screen and saw her shivering. He took off his dry jacket and put it no her, then picked her up. Without those annoying petticoats, he could feel the muscles on her body. He had always thought she was chubby, but she wasn't. She was sturdy and muscular. 

"What am I? Your private carrying man?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Well you did offer," she replied, with equal sarcasm. She gave him a small, teasing kiss on the lips and smirked, "Come on. Using all that magic makes me hungry. And I think Niko wants to sleep in a real bed tonight. On solid ground." 

They left the house and went onto the beach when Glaki came running at them full force shouting, "Tris! Tris! Uncle Keth! Uncle Keth! Come see what I can do!" The little girl pointed at Little Bear and he came off the ground. He only rose about three inches but it was a great improvement for the little girl. Keth kneeled on the ground still holding Tris so they could both congratulate her. They each hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, we'd better find Niko before he gets mad. I really don't think either of you want to see him mad." Said Tris. So the three of them set out to find Niko.

After a bit walking Niko had finally found the place where the mages had decided to meet and found the inn they were all staying at too. 

"I think we'll stay at the same inn as all the other mages, it seems to work better that way." he informed the group.

Tris was slightly bothered at the fact that there were many women on the street giving looks at Keth. "Put me down, please," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Keth asked, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," she told him coldly. Tris walked over to Niko and started asking him a few questions about about the Starlight Islands. She had to do something to keep her mind off the women that were now following them (or mainly following Keth) to the inn. But they all sighed when they noticed that they had arrived at the most expensive inn the city had to offer. So they all left, but not before they waved and blew kisses at Keth.

That night, Tris was sitting in the room she shared with Glaki when Keth came in holding some food.

"I thought you lovely girls might want some food before you go to sleep," he said.

"Yay! Food. I want food, please Uncle Keth, please?!" yelled Glaki.

"Of course you can, baby," he said sweetly as he gave her a piece of flatbread, dipping oil, and some grapes. "Are you hungry Tris? Do you want something?"

"To tell you the truth Keth, I've had this craving for chicken for the longest time. Do you think you could get me some?"

"Of course I can. I'll be back in a second," he yelled as he ran out the door.

"Tris?" asked Glaki.

"Yes."

"Why does Keth do everything you ask him to do? Like you ask him for chicken and he goes out at night to get you some. And why does he just do things for you? Like he fixes your dinner plate and holds your hand when you go up the stairs. Why does he do all that stuff for you?"

Tris hesitated for a moment, thinking of something to tell Glaki, "Well, he does those things because were're friends. And friends do thing like that for each other." 

"Oh. Then why did he start kissing you a lot? He used to be friends with my momma, but he never kissed her. And why do you kiss him too?"

"Well, that because... Oh look! Keth's back with my chicken. Thanks for getting it for me." he handed her the plate and she started to eat. She stopped for a second and the plate down, motioning for Keth to come closer. She whispered in his ear so Glaki wouldn't hear, "Glaki asked me why you do nice things for me all the time and I said because we're friends and that's what friends do. Then she said that you and her mom were friends but you never did nice things for her. Then she asked why we kiss and I can't think of an answer."

"Glaki, why do you want to know why Tris and I kiss each other?" Keth asked.

"I don't know. I just want to know." she answered.

"Okay then, this is why; we kiss because we're REALLY good friends."

Tris sighed after hearing Keth's grand explanation. Then she picked up her chicken and started eating again.

Glaki started to cry. "That's not what I wanna hear! I want you and Tris to get married so you can be my real Momma and Daddy!"

Niko came into the room; "I heard screaming. Is everything all right? Glaki what's the matter?"

She sniffed, "I want Tris and Uncle Keth to get married so they can be my real Momma and Daddy. Because they both take care of me and love me. And I want them married now!" she started to pound her fists on the ground and a few small objects in the room started to rise into the air. 

Niko cancelled the spell and said, "Glaki, why don't we go outside for walk? I'll buy you some sweets."

Her rage stopped and her eyes got round like saucers, "Sweets? Okay. Bye bye Tris and Uncle Keth. Mr. Niko is going to buy me sweets." they left the room.

"So," Keth asked as he lay down on the bed, "You think we should do what Glaki says?" 

Tris blushed like a tomato, "No. Glaki shouldn't get everything she wants. We don't want her becoming spoiled. But you have to admit, she's really mature for her age." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"I think you're very mature for your age." he said as he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but I think you're immature for your age." she said, running her fingers through his hair. "But I don't mind."

He smiled at her comment, then pushed her down against the bed. He pinned the young girl beneath his body and looked down at her. "You really don't mind?" he questioned.

"I already told you, I don't mind." She affirmed his answer. "But" she said as she pushed him off of her body and away from the bed. "What I do want, is my sleep. Now get out of here before Niko and Glaki come back. I don't want another talk form Niko about what happens when men spend the night with women."

"I see. Well, goodnight then, Tris."

"Goodnight Keth."

A/N:Well, I changed that up a lot. I wanted to slow down their relationship. In the old version, they were already saying that they loved each other. Way too fast. But anyways. REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This is the last of the fixed chapters. The next one you read will be brand-spanking new. I still don't own a thing, by the way.

The next morning, Tris woke up thinking about last night. "Time for breakfast Glaki," she said as she shook the little girl next to her.

"Time to eat already? But, I'm so tired. Can I please sleep a little but longer?"

"No, Glaki. You can't sleep anymore right now. It's your fault that you stayed out with Niko so late last night. But I'll make you a deal; you can take a longer afternoon nap. Okay?" she offered the little girl before helping her change into her clothes.

"Thank you Tris!" Glaki yelled. "Tris, can I help you get dressed?"

"No, I can do it myself. But you could help me by getting that necklace on the dresser for me." she asked the girl as she started to dress herself. Glaki fetched the necklace with pieces of glass on it. She knew it Tris's favorite, and a gift from Keth.

"I got your necklace that Uncle Keth made you. I'll help put it on." Tris got down on her knees so the little girl could put the necklace on. After getting the clasp stuck in Tris's hair a few times, they finally got the necklace on. They went down the stairs where Keth and Chime were waiting at the table.

"Well, you women took your sweet time. Niko already left. He said he had important business that couldn't wait for two lazy girls to come down the stairs and eat." Keth said as he leaned back on wooden stool then fell over onto the ground.

Tris and Glaki laughed; "Well, sorry we took our time." snapped Tris, then softened, "Aren't you even going to say 'Good Morning' to us?" She walked over to him and put her foot on his stomach so he couldn't get up.

"Could you help me up first? Your rather large foot is crushing me stomach." he begged.

"My foot isn't large!" she yelled. "And I won't! Not until you tell me good morning."

"Fine." he said. Then he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on top of him. There was a thud and an "Oof," as his breath was knocked out of him for a second because of her weight. "Good morning." He whispered. She laughed and playfully slapped him on the face.

"Ewwww... Mushy stuff," said Glaki. Chime obviously agreed with the girl because he left this type of glass shard on the floor that meant he vomited. 

Tris got off Keth and sat at the table. "We'd better have breakfast now. We want to get a head start looking for a glass shop that'll hire you, Keth." She took a piece bread and spread some butter on it. 

"I think you're right," said Keth. "Then maybe we can go to the market later and see what they've got."

"I think you want to go to the market so that those dancer women will follow you and blow you kisses again." Tris said tartly.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said the innkeeper, "But those females only come out at night. So you don't have to worry about losing your boy during the day. Do you need anything else, my dears?"

"No, no that I know of. But we'll call if we need anything." Keth said to the innkeeper. She left and went out to the garden. "Now Tris, why would I want to see those women when I have the woman that cares so much for me that she makes me work to death everyday?" He poured some more juice in her cup. "Our innkeeper is a very kind woman isn't she?"

"Can you stop changing the subject?" she sighed, "It just bothers me when all those women crowd around you."

Keth took Tris' hands in his own, "You don't have a thing to worry about. Trust me, Tris. I don't want them." She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Can you please stop the mushy stuff? I wanna go to the market. Can we go now, please?" said Glaki. She got up and pulled their hands, trying to make them go to the door.

Tris and Keth both got up. "You know Glaki, you shouldn't be so impatient." Keth said, kissing the top of the little girl's head. "Let's go now. Come on." He took Glaki's hand and Tris held her other as they left the inn to go to the market.

At the market, they looked at clothes, food jewelry, and animals. Glaki kept begging Keth to buy her a dog so Little Bear would have a friend.

"But we're Little Bear's friends, I don't think he wants another dog to share the attention with." Said Tris as she patted the big white dog. "You wanted all the attention to yourself, you big, spoiled dog."

Keth agreed. "Yes, I think he likes being the only dog around. Besides, we'd be out of money in no time if we had to feed another dog like Little Bear." He sighed. "I think we should start looking for a glass shop that'll hire me for work."

"Come on Glaki, we're leaving the market now." said Tris as she took the little girl's hand. "We need to find Keth a place to work so he can make money and buy things for us."

"You sure put it in perspective, Tris." He growled, then turned to Glaki. "I also need to work so we can have food and clothes and pay for the rooms at the inn. Come on. We'll come back to the market later." He took her hand and the three left the market and went to the shops.

After about ten minutes of searching, they came across a large shop called 'Starlight Glass Makers'. "I think this is the shop Antonou said his cousin works at. Let's go in and see."

They entered the shop. Passing up the first room, which was filled with various glass items for sale, they went into a workroom. Sitting in front of the fire was a small person making a vase. They decided to wait until he was done before they asked him some questions. When the vase was finished, Keth asked, "Excuse me, does anyone who works here knows a man by the name of Antonou?"

The person turned around. "I do. He's a cousin of mine. You must be Keth. Antonou told me all about you." The person happened to be a girl with big blue eyes.

"Antonou didn't tell me that his cousin here was a girl." Said Keth.

"I hope there isn't a problem with it. By the way, my name is Vien." She looked at the other people Keth had brought with him. "I'm sorry, pets aren't allowed in here, and children have to be held by their parents. We don't want anything to break."

"You heard her Little Bear. Out." Tris pointed to the door as she picked up Glaki.

"Antonou didn't tell me you were married and had a daughter. But, come to think of it, your daughter doesn't look like you or your wife." Said Vien, as she took the pins out of her brown hair, letting the long waves cascade down.

"Tris and I aren't married, and we're taking care of Glaki for awhile." Said Keth.

"Oh, so you're going to get married?" she asked.

Tris blushed. "Umm"

"Yes they are! They love each other a lot. And they're always kissing and." Tris put a hand over the girl's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Well," started Keth. "As Antonou probably told you. We're staying here for a while and I was wondering if I could get a job here."

"Of course you can have a job. But let me ask the owner first. Hey Koro, get out here!" she yelled toward the door.

"What is it? I'm a little busy." Shouted back a voice.

"My cousin wants to know if he can work here for a while." 

"Sure thing dear! We can always use more help. Bring him on back!"

"Okay, you heard the man. Come on." She motioned for Keth to follow her.

"I'll be back in a second Tris. You can wait outside the shop if it's getting too hot in here." He kissed her cheek and followed Vien into the next room.

When Keth came into the room, he saw a big man sitting in front of the fire. "So, you're Kethlun Warder. I'm Koro, the owner of this shop. It's very nice to finally meet you after what Vien keeps saying about you."

"I'm very glad to meet you too." Replied Keth politely. 

"Now, we need to discuss your work hours. Most of my workers work for four days a week from late morning to early evening with an hour break for midday. Visitors are only allowed during midday and they have to wait for you inside the main shop where goods are sold. No pets are allowed and all children must be with an adult. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Said Keth. "When do I start?"

"You start tomorrow. You may want to come early so you can get settled into your workroom which you'll be sharing with someone else."

"Thanks. Bye." Keth left the workroom and walked out of the shop to where Tris was waiting for him. "I got the job."

Tris hugged him and Glaki ran around the courtyard celebrating. "How bad is it?" she asked.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Four days a week, working from late morning to early evening with an hour break for midday. Visitors are only allowed during break and aren't allowed in the workrooms. I start tomorrow."

"That's not too bad. At least you still have the morning and night with us." She let go of him and leaned against him. "Let's go eat something. I'm hungry."

"Okay." They walked over to Glaki and Keth took her hand. "So, Glaki. Where do you want to eat?"

After eating lunch, they went back to the market and spent the rest of the day there. When they got back to the inn, Glaki fell asleep instantly and Tris had to change the sleeping girl into her sleep clothes. While she was changing the girl, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she yelled.

"Evening." Said Keth. "You don't mind that I'm in here right?"

"No. Just don't watch me when I have to change my clothes." She told him while she finished changing Glaki's clothes.

"How about I go and change into my sleep clothes, while you change into yours?" he asked.

"That works." She agreed as he left the room. "Wait a minute," she pondered while getting dressed, "Does this that he's going to No, he's not going to actually sleep in here is he?" She questioned, taking off her dress and slipping on a nightgown. "Well, if he knows better, he won't try anything with Glaki in the room." She finished dressing as soon as he re-entered the room.

"If you don't want me to sleep here tonight, it's fine." He said, yawning. "I just want you to know that I won't do anything with you saying it's okay." He turned to leave. "I guess I'll go sleep in my room."

"No!" She said quickly. "I don't mind if you stay here. It'll be like that time we fell asleep together on the boat." Tris sat down on the bed and Keth came over and sat next to her.

"You have to wake up early tomorrow remember. You need your sleep." She said as she lay down. He laid down next to her wrapped his arms around her. 

Tris felt herself get pulled closer to his warm, smooth chest. She had forgotten that he slept without a shirt on, but she didn't mind it. She tried to adjust to the position, then was able to find a spot to fit in perfectly. "Goodnight Keth." She whispered.

"Goodnigth Tris." He wispered, lightly kissing the top of her head. 

As the clock struck midnight, the two were fast asleep.

A/N: So that was this chapter. I think I did the most repairing to this one. Well, I don't know when I can put more chapters up. I'll most definitely be able to update all my stories in about 2 and 1/2 weeks when I get out of school. But until then, you'll just have to wait.


End file.
